kacze_opowiesci2018fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Łuu-u!
Pierwszy, a zarazem pilotażowy odcinek serialu, w którym Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio dowiadują się, że Sknerus McKwacz to ich wujek, a także przeżywają swoją pierwszą przygodę. Postacie W tym odcinku występują: * Sknerus McKwacz * Hyzio * Dyzio * Zyzio * Kaczor Donald * Tasia * Pani Dziobek * Śmigacz McKwak * Granit Forsant (tylko wspomniany) * Mama Be (tylko wspomniana) *Złotożerny smok Pixiu Co się dzieje? Hyzio i Zyzio próbują pomóc Donaldowi w przygotowaniu się do rozmowy o pracę, nieświadomie powodując więcej szkód niż pożytku. Sytuację pogarsza fakt, że opiekunka do dzieci zabłądziła i Donald musi znaleźć kogoś innego kto mógłby popilnować siostrzeńców. Gdy zauważa, że wybiła już dziesiąta, siostrzeńcy wypychają go z łodzi, aby się nie spóźnił. Jednak Donald zauważa, że ktoś uruchomił silnik i nie ma przy nim Dyzia. Wchodzi do kabiny i zastaje tam Dyzia, majstrującego przy kablach. Decydując, że nie może im zaufać, wrzuca siostrzeńców do auta i włącza silnik. GPS mówi że celem podróży jest posiadłość McKwacza, a siostrzeńcy zaczynają o niego pytać. Sknerus w tym czasie umiera z nudów na wykładzie od swoich doradców. Wstaje od stołu wrzuca pieniądze do sejfu i jedzie do swojej posiadłości. Kierowca przez całą drogę gada, aż w końcu Sknerus zasuwa szybę. Przy posiadłości zauważa samochód Donalda i zaczyna krzyczeć, każąc mu się wynosić, nie zdając sobie sprawy kto jest kierowcą. Donald wychodzi z auta, a Sknerus, rozpoznawszy go, mówi "Kaczor Donald", na co Donald odpowiada "Wujek Sknerus". Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio zaczynają z ekscytacji skakać po siedzeniach auta. Po chwili niezręcznej rozmowy Sknerus każe Donaldowi się wynosić, na co ten odpowiada, że bardzo by chciał, ale nie ma z kim zostawić chłopców, a Sknerus obiecał się nimi zająć. Sknerus ostatecznie niechętnie się zgadza. Początkowo posiadłość wujka robi na chłopcach wrażenie, jednak prędko okazuje się, że Sknerus nie ma ochoty się nimi zajmować, ani nawet z nimi rozmawiać. Po tym, jak irytują go, zasypując gradem pytań, każe Pani Dziobek zamknąć ich w pokoju, zostawiając im worek kulek. Rozczarowani siostrzeńcy postanawiają jak najszybciej uciec z pokoju. Dyzio twierdzi nawet, że wie, jak to zrobić. Tymczasem Sknerus, pod wpływem słów siostrzeńców, zaczyna z widocznym smutkiem rozmyślać o swojej awanturniczej przeszłości. Jak się okazuje, "genialny plan" Dyzia polegał na waleniu w klamkę workiem kulek póki zamek nie wyleci, co też wreszcie się dzieje. Kaczory nie cieszą się wolnością długo, ponieważ zostają natychmiast złapani na linę, związani i zawieszeni pod sufitem. Tymczasem tajemnicza osobniczka która ich zaatakowała pyta, kto ich przysłał, na co Zyzio odpowiada Wujek Sknerus!. Słysząc to tajemnicza kaczka zapala światło w pokoju i okazuje się, że jest dziewczynką mniej - więcej w ich wieku. Przedstawia się jako Tasia van der Kwak, wnuczka Pani Dziobek i zdradza, że zna siostrzeńców ponieważ interesuje się drzewem genealogicznym McKwaczów. Zadaje siostrzeńcom mnóstwo pytań na temat ich rodziny oraz proponuje bycie przyjaciółmi, na co ci się zgadzają. Zyzio pyta, czy jest tu coś ciekawego do roboty, na co Tasia wchodzi do szybu wentylacyjnego i prosi, by podążali za nią. Pani Dziobek odkurza na korytarzu, gdy nagle słyszy odgłosy szamotaniny z biura Sknerusa.jak się okazuje, próbował on włożyć stary skafander do nurkowania. Sknerus snuje plany wyruszenia na poszukiwanie Atlantydy, aby udowodnić wszystkim, że nadal jest kaczorem czynu. Pani Dziobek sugeruje, aby zamiast tego spędził trochę czasu z rodziną. Sknerus odpowiada, że z rodziną są same kłopoty. Pech chciał, że dzieci akurat przeczołgiwały się przez szyb nad pomieszczeniem i Dyzio usłyszał tę wymianę zdań. Tasia prowadzi chłopców do miejsca, które nazywa "skrzydłem tajemnic". Znajdują się w nim liczne artefakty zdobyte przez Sknerusa podczas przygód - między innymi Rękawica Meduzy, która zamienia każdą ożywioną materię w kamień, oraz Gong Pixiu, w który należy uderzyć trzy razy, aby przywołać niewyobrażalne zło - a także obrazy dokumentujące przygody kaczora. Dyzio jednak zauważa na jednym z obrazów wujka Donalda. Skłania go to do kwestionowania autentyczności otaczających ich przedmiotów. Pozostali bracia zgadzają się z nim, twierdząc, że ich wujek nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego fajnego, a zgromadzone w skrzydle pamiątki to albo podróbki, albo dzieło Photoshopa. Tasia, próbując bronić Sknerusa, wskazuje i otwiera skrzynię ze skarbem. Niestety okazuje sie,że zamiast skarbu w skrzyni kyje się duch pirata zzwanego Kapitanem Haterem, który natychmiast rzuca się na dzieci. Dyzio chwyta miecz do obrony, ale broń sama wyrywa mu się z ręki. Tasia wyjaśnia, że jest to Deus ex Calibur - magiczna bron, która nie spocznie, póki nie zabije ofiary. Latający po pomieszczeniu miecz trafia w gong Pixiu. Zyzio postanawia usiąść z boku i przeczekać niebezpieczeństwo, ale przypadkiem siada na przeklętym siodle, które natychmiast zmienia się w Bezgłowego Człowieka - Konia.Człowiek - Koń uderza kopytem w gong po raz drugi. W tej chwili dzieci mysla, że gorzej już być nie może, ale wtedy do środka wchodzi rozwścieczony Sknerus, domagający się wyjaśnienia, co się właściwie dzieje. Dzieci rędko wciągają go do bezpiecznej kryjówki. W tym czasie ich przeciwnicy łączą siły. Duch pirata dosiada teraz Człoweika - Konia, dzierżąc miecz. Sknerus nie chce się chować i wychodzi, pytając, co powinien dać duchowi, aby ten wrócił w zaświaty. On rząda jego głowy. Sknerus tymczasem ustawia się naprzeciwko własnego posągu. Gdy pirat ciska w niego mieczem ostrze odcina głowę posągu, którą Sknerus natychmiast rzuca duchowi. Ten znika, a głowa spada na kark Bezgłowego Człowieka - Konia, zespalając się z nią. Istota używa kopyta by wystukać podziękowanie kodem Morse'a, po czym wybiega z pomieszczenia. Dzieci wybiegają, by pogratulować wujkowi, on jednak ucisza je stuknięciem laski o podłogę. Zyzio próbuje wyjaśnić, czemu poszli do jego "tajnego muzeum", na co zdziwiony Sknerus odpowiada,że przecież są w garażu. Tasia początkowo nie chce w to uwieryć, ale potem zauważa wąż ogrodowy oraz stare gazety. Ciekawostki *Nazwa miecza - "Deus ex Calibur" - jest nawiązaniem zarówno do Excalibura, czyli miecza Króla Artura, oraz do terminu deus ex machina oznaczającego naciągane, niespodziewane i niemające wiele sensu rozwiązanie fabularne użyte wyłącznie po to, by wyciągnąć bohatera z kłopotów i popchnąć akcję do przodu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1